


Fooling Around

by ReinerXAtashi5Ever



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Mental Tsundere, Sexual Humor, Slight Psychology, Smut, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinerXAtashi5Ever/pseuds/ReinerXAtashi5Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A [Reiner x Reader] insert request that I started way back but it encountered some mature issues with some people so I'm hoping it will make something better out of here. Reader has been pranked by Reiner the past few years and she let it go but this year he took it too far so she decides to get back at him by playing mental TSUNDERE. Sexual tension builds as a result and accumulates to more than just fooling around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling Around

**Author's Note:**

> An April Fools insert I wrote in April. It encountered some mature problems with 'children' who couldn't understand what R-18+ meant.
> 
> Please mind the misses/mistakes.

“Dammit! That bara gorilla got me last year and now he’s got me again! Urghh!” You whinged at Annie who was sitting opposite of you in class, arms folded across your chest as Krista brushed the green oozy and extremely adhesive liquid off your hair. “O-Ow!” Everyone had left to lunch and you were stuck in this situation.

“Ah s-sorry (Name),” she apologised as she began brushing more softly. When you walked into the girls toilet the boys had set up the usual ‘duster-falling-on-your-head’ prank but you had forgotten that April 1st was an exception. Unbeknownst to the facts you obliviously and with carefree, walked into the girls toilets and fell for their ‘bucket-with-whatnot-on-top-of-door’ prank. The whole thing landed on your head. You were furious. And what made you more infuriated was the fact that Reiner had instituted the devious plot, as always. 

“That damn asshole!” You glowered. “He’s taking it up a level, almost every freaking year! God I wanna bloody kill him!”

“A-Annie, don’t you think, maybe, well, Reiner overdid it this time? I mean, look.” Raising your long locks and showing Annie, Krista continued with a whisper, “I think he’s ruined her hair.”

“W-WHAT?!” You yanked your hair away from Krista as she jerked in surprise. “Oh that fucker’s gonna get it now!” You roared.

“(Name) wait--” Annie was going to stop you but you stormed out the door, footsteps rolling like thunder as you bolted at lightning speed towards the cafeteria.

“REINER FUCKING BRAUN!” You pushed the double doors open until they slammed onto the locks. Grabbing everyone’s attention you scanned your eyes through the vicinity like a hawk, carefully trying to pinpoint Reiner’s position. Searching for a group of boys you saw Jean and Connie snickering with their backs turned to you. Opposite of them was your target, along with the sweat prince. Trudging up to him you saw his attempted calm expression. You saw he was about to take a bite of his burger so you took the opportunity to get back at him, for now. Slapping the sloppy joe out of his hands you grabbed him by the collar, raising his face to yours. “You’ve gone too far Braun. Fucking TOO far.” Your eyes possessed a grim shade.

The boys sat in terror at your threat as you had never reacted this harshly before to their practical jokes. Perhaps they took it a little too far. No, they overdid it. Reiner smirked in reply, “Babe, it’s just a joke. Besides, it’ll wear off in a couple of days.”

“I’m not your fucking ‘babe’!” You screamed at his face, a bit of spit emanating from your mouth. True, Reiner was the biggest flirt in school. He would flirt with Krista who was taken by Ymir. He would have the audacity to flirt with Annie, although he backed off on impulse because he didn’t want his balls twisted. But with you, he wouldn’t stop groping your ass, lifting you off the floor bridal style and burying his head in the crook of your neck. You hated it. You hated it so badly. But why, you didn’t do anything about it. To you he was just another horny jerky jock who wanted a beddable girl. 

“Hey hey don’t get mad,” his coy smirk made you vexed. “It’s part of the tradition now. To have you fall for those pranks every year. We were just, stepping it up a bit. Plus, we’ve been getting good looks at you since the incident.”

You didn’t know at first what he meant but then you realised. Looking down at your shirt, a white bra was transparent. The green liquid had seeped through your shirt, exposing your concealed clothing. “You fucking asshole!” At that you pushed him with brute force, almost causing him to fall off his chair. The commotion had started. “I fucking hate you you dumb ass!”

“Oi oi calm down (Name) it’s just a--”

“My dignity has been lost now!” You ranted as you covered yourself. Krista quickly came up to you to offer her blazer and you willingly accepted her angelic gesture. Gosh she was from heaven.

“(N-Name) I’m sorry if you felt that way--” Reiner was sincere now and was worried he’d actually ruined you. Walking up to hold your shoulders you pushed his arms away and without thinking, swung your foot up to knock his babies.

“Arghhh! Ahhhh,” Reiner collapsed onto the floor, gripping onto his pair of nuts. Eyes squinting shut in excruciating pain he gritted his teeth before shooting you a wild glare.

“Serves you fucking right,” you scowled at him. “Take away my dignity, and you won’t be able to have children as a result.” Then you left with Annie and Krista following you.

 

You returned home and made it to the bathroom. You didn’t greet anyone upon returning as you were filled with emotional turmoil. Two hours you were in the shower, scrubbing with hot water and soap. Eventually it all came off and your hair and body was clean but you wasted gallons of water and you were sore with redness all over due to the excessive scrubbing. The pores of your skin were ejecting dots of blood. “Fucking hell, that dickhead.” You heard a knock on the bathroom door. “What?” You replied.

“(N-Name), are you alright?” It was your twin brother, the sweat prince who sat next to his best friend, his friend whom you despised at this moment, Bertolt.

Without haste you slipped into your sleeping gown and opened the door. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“H-Huh?” Bertolt was nerve wracked. “I didn’t know anything about the prank! I swear I didn--”

You grabbed him by the collar and gave him the eagle death stare, “Bullshit.”

“N-No I’m serious (Name) believe me!”

“Prove it then.”

At that he pulled out his phone to show you that Reiner had stopped texting him at a certain point last night. “Look,” he directed your attention to the conversation.

‘Reiner: (10:00PM) - “Hey Bertolt I g2g. Got 2 do something w/ the boys.” - (31/03/2014)’ 

‘Bertolt: (10:01PM) - “No invite?” - (31/03/2014)’ 

‘Reiner: (10:02PM) - “Sry man. Its only between me, Jean n Connie. You can talk 2 Marco. K ttyt!” - (31/03/2014)’ 

“See? He didn’t even tell me anything!” Bertolt was worked up in fear you might trash his ass.

Sighing out loud you said, “Fine, I believe you. Just, let me know when that ass face becomes suspicious. He’s always doing something to me and it pisses me off. Also, you not being able to discern shit makes me mad. How can I rely on you? You’re meant to be the smarter one Bert. And you’re that dick’s friend!”

“I’m s-so sorry (Name),” Bertolt was about to cry. Although he was smart, he was emotionally frail. He couldn’t stop Reiner nor could he warn you as Reiner always did things behind his back, knowing he was your brother and that he might tell you.

“Don’t cry,” you wiped his tears away. “Go have a shower, I’ll get dinner ready.”

“O-Okay.”

You laid in bed to get your mind off of the day’s pain but you were still fuming with intense hot anger at what Reiner had done to you. “Mother fucking dick head.” Scrunching your sheets you just pictured him suffering the worst punishment ever. Then, your phone buzzed, snapping you out of your trance. It was Annie calling.

“Hey, Annie,” you answered.

“(Name), is everything alright?” She had the usual monotonous tone in her voice but you could tell she was worried.

“Yeah it all came of but it took a long ass time. I wanna get back at him so badly. This year he’s taken it fucking too far and I’m sick of it. The past few years I just told him off and brushed it off without a second thought but now...Now I’m gonna take action.”

“So what’s your great idea?”

You sat on your bed, blank. What were you going to do to him? You couldn’t sprout any ideas. “I, don’t know actually. What will or can I do?”

“Up to you. Just, whatever you do, Krista and I can help.” 

“Ah thanks Annie, I appreciate it. But you don’t have to.” 

“Like I said it’s up to you, (Name). Well, I was just calling to check up on you but since you seem alright I’m going to go now.”

“Okay, bye. See you tomorrow.” At that she hung up. Slumping back onto the bed you stared at the ceiling. “Dammit what can I do? I’m so--” In that instant the best idea popped into your head and you had never thought you would end up using it. You were the devil of a girl. “Hehehe, perfect. From tomorrow expect a new me, Reiner Braun.”  
Pulling out your phone you sent a message to Annie,

‘(Name): (5:56PM) - “I’ve got the perfect idea. Time to play a bit of mental tsundere hehehe...Tell Krista, but make sure she doesn’t tell anyone else.” - (1/04/2014)’ 

Two minutes later you got a reply,

‘Annie: (5:58PM) - “Okay. I’d like to see how this will turn out.” - (1/04/2014)’ 

‘(Name): (5:59PM) - “Message Reiner telling him I’ve been having headaches and make up shit, whatever.” - (1/04/2014)’ 

‘Annie: (6:00PM) - “Okay.” - (1/04/2014)’ 

Finally getting up, you walked out to prepare dinner as Bertolt exited the bathroom, watching your wretched demonic face and cringing at it in absolute terror.

 

RI~NG! 

The sound of the school bell called the beginning of class. Everyone made their way into class and as the role was being called, Reiner noticed you weren’t present. 

“H-Hey, Bertolt. Is (Name) really alright? I mean, Annie messaged me saying she was having headaches and mood swings. I’m kinda worried,” he whispered to his best friend who sat next to him.

“I don’t know. I left the house early this morning and didn’t check on her,” Bertolt replied. “Although she did seem fine yest--”

“(Name),” Krista directed everyone’s attention to the door.

All eyes were on you as you walked into the room. Nothing had changed. You looked normal. But inside you were the little mongrel seeking Reiner to torment. Usually, you sat in front of Reiner, who would lean forward and bury his face in the crook of your neck. But today, you took the seat right next to him. “(Na--),” he was about to object before you placed your index finger on his lips.

“Shut it,” you smiled with a blush. Reiner and the others looked on with horror. Never before had you recovered so quickly from such a cruel act from this hunk let alone change your behaviour. Then, with your hand you caressed his face before slapping it haphazardly, “Don’t talk.” You looked over to Annie and she had a somewhat disgusted but pleased look painted on her features. She knew your plan straight away. This was going to get gross.

The teacher had forgotten something in the staff room so he excused himself momentarily, leaving the class for a bit. This was your big opportunity to slowly get back at him for being a dick towards you. Placing your hand on his muscular thigh under the table you felt him tense up. “Reiner,” you said in a sweetly coaxed voice. You were going to regret your next actions but you had to do it, for the sake of revenge. Sliding your hand so as to tickle his thigh up to his groin you rubbed gently at it. “How are your jewels?” You made your hardest blush and it worked, you were flustered. In addition, you pressed your arms close against your chest to squeeze it tight, making your breasts appear tight in a sexual way.

“(N-Nam-me)?!” He jerked but you held him in place, gripping onto his crotch. Never before had you done something like this. “W-What the fu--ahh!”

“Make another move and your dick will point the other way,” you threatened him, still blushing before letting out a petite giggle.

Taking a huge gulp he paid obeisance and you hummed in success and glee. You felt his erection and it kind of made you want to keep caressing it to see how big it would grow but you had other plans with him. Removing your hand from his now hardened dick you continued your work.

 

“(Name)’s been acting strange lately,” Marco worriedly stated. “Maybe the bucket hit her head too hard or somethi--”

“Don’t be fucking stupid Marco,” Jean’s annoying voice interjected as he munched on his lunch. “Tch, we probably bullied her too much and now she’s gone mental.”

“What d-do you mean ‘we’?” Bertolt’s trembling voice defended. “M-Marco and I had n-nothing to do with any of this.”

“She’s probably tryin to get back at ya bro,” Connie suggested.

“I dunno,” Reiner replied. “Annie told me she’s been having mental struggles ever since we started pranking her.” Annie had overexaggerated to convince him so as to make him more susceptible to your plan, perfect. “But she’s never like this. Maybe I did overdo it--”

“Reiner!” It was you. All the boys made way as you took a seat right next to Reiner. “How are you all today?” Your sweetly coated voice made Jean want to puke out his insides whereas Marco and Bertolt stared in horror. “Move it brat!” You scowled at Connie.

“S-Shit!” Connie moved to Sasha’s table.

“(N-Name), are you al--” Bertolt was going to become a nuisance by asking you these questions so you swiftly got rid of him, along with the other boys.

“Get the fuck off the table, please?” You said softly but rudely. “I just want to be with Reiner here,” you added as you rubbed his chest, causing him to fluster up.

The rest of the boys obeyed immediately and they saw Reiner’s helpless state as he feared you now. “(Name), l-look I’m sorry if I went too far yesterday but if you could forgi--”

“I’ve already forgiven you,” you smiled as you looked up at him. 

“But--”

At once you laid your hand again on his crotch. “Stop this bullshit Reiner. I told you already haven’t I?” Squeezing it lightly Reiner’s face flushed with redness as you giggled at his submissive behaviour. “Fufufu good boy,” you teased. The next period was a free one so you stayed with Reiner, separating him from the boys for the whole time. You both sat in the library alone. Only the librarians were there fixing up books. The rest of the class had gone to the quadrangle.

Reiner couldn’t help but exchange glances with you. When he looked at you and caught you staring you quickly turned and blushed. He was mortified. You had changed. But you knew it was working. “U-Um, Reiner?”

“Hmm?” Reiner’s thick voice made you tremble and this was perfect. You needed to stay hot-cold. “What is it?”

“I just, I just wanted to know how you feel about, you know...me...?” You placed your hands on you face and swung your body from side to side. This made Reiner feel really guilty for pulling that prank on you. Perhaps he actually did ruin you. Then again he was pretty stupid. All the boys were.

“I-I,” Reiner’s face filled red with hot blood as he tried to find his words. “I think I, like you?”

You began blushing as well and it just made him feel more guilty. “M-Me too..” Suddenly you felt his lips crash onto your. “Rei--!” They felt really warm, soft and strong.

“(Name) I’m so sorry! I didn’t know that it hurt you, please forgive me!” Reiner was struck with grief at you. 

Perfect. The guilt trip had worked and your confused personality had added further to your plan. Changing instantly you pushed him off and screamed at him, “What the fuck? I told you already I forgave you didn’t I?!” The librarian hushed the two of you and you continued your threat. “God if you’re going to keep apologising then I’m going to fucking--” You quickly reverted back to your modest self. “O-Oh! I’m sorry Reiner! Ah, forget what I said. That was so embarrassing kyaa--!” Your tender voice made Reiner want to cry. He had made you go mental and now he was stabbing himself with shame. And that was what you wanted.

 

Over the past few weeks the two of you had been a couple and people noticed that. You had managed to keep the personality shifts up. Reiner would spend lots of money buying you gifts but you ended up throwing them away obliviously, causing him to find out. He would ask you why you did it but you would transcend into emotional turmoil, causing him to trip on his guilt. He took you out a lot and you would publicly embarrass him if he tried to grope you. Only you were allowed to touch him. When he kissed you you would caress his every body and when he tried to return the favour you would break off the kiss. A lot of sexual tension built up as a result and you couldn’t help but feel sexually inclined to do something to him. But you were glad to have Reiner trapped in your mercy without him even knowing it. Everytime he felt like expressing his fault you would threaten him before gently altering your mood, causing him to accumulate more guilt to the point where he almost cried. You were embarrassing him but he didn’t know a single thing about it. The others however, discerned his mental health was declining.

“(N-Name),” Krista pulled you over as you walked alone down the hallway.

“What?” You replied sternly and she recognised that tone of voice. Returning back to normal temporarily you continued your query, “Something the matter?”

“Don’t you think, well, maybe--?” She was going to say the same thing she said weeks ago.

“I’m not finished yet Krista,” you cut her off before continuing, “Reiner deserves to suffer. For all the years he’s caused me anger and annoyance, I think it’s time he paid the price of his actions. Don’t you think?”

“B-But, he’s hurting inside,” she pointed out. “You always used to brushed off his error but now, Reiner can’t seem to brush off his own knowing that you’ve changed mentally. Everytime you play around with him emotionally he just goes deeper and deeper into his...depression.”

Hearing those words caused you to tremble. Did you want Reiner to become depressed? You knew where depression led to. Your father sadly ended that way. “J-Just, give me a little more time. I want to fuck around with him a bit more.”

“O-Okay but don’t overdo it please, (Name),” Krista was wiping her tears away. “We’re all friends and, a-and I don’t want to lose anyone. Especially you. Or Reiner. You two actually look like a perfect couple.”

“...” You didn’t reply but walked off, leaving a heart broken Krista behind. “Just, a little longer...” Holding your chest as you strolled faster down the hallway you felt something you’ve never felt before. Guilt. Who was going to be the sinner in the end; the one who would feel shame, guilt and regret for the rest of their lives? You, or Reiner?

 

Sitting upright on your bed you felt weird. What were you going to do? Reiner had deserved all of this. But, did he deserve to suffer this much? True he had made you suffer disgusting pranks but you just simply brushed them off as child play. However, Reiner couldn’t seem to brush off your torment as he was susceptible to your lies, feeling forever guilty for causing you to become mentally weak when in fact you weren’t. Ruminating over the matter very carefully you decided. Enough is enough. So, pulling out your phone you opened up a fresh message and sent Reiner,

‘(Name): (7:23PM) - “Hey babe. R u busy right now?” - (16/05/2014)’ 

Calling him ‘babe’ had made you tremble. 

‘Reiner: (7:23PM) - “Hey babe :)) No not really. Why?” - (16/05/2014)’ 

Reiner’s immediate reply made you want to bawl. You were feeling really bad now.

Seeing the smiley face pained you as you knew from what Krista observed that Reiner was hiding his depression. You never knew you were making him feel that way. All you wanted to do was to screw around with him and make him feel guilty. Depression had never passed your mind.

‘(Name): (7:26PM) - “We need 2 talk. Can I come over?” - (16/05/2014)’ 

‘Reiner: (7:30PM) - “K...” - (16/05/2014)’ 

The amount of time it took him to reply and the ellipsis at the end made you scared. It was time to confess the truth. You got up and left your home, leaving Bertolt with the responsibility of minding it. Pulling out of your driveway, you drove to Reiner’s house.

Waiting in front of his door your heart pounded violently in your chest. Never before had you been so panicked. What were you going to tell him and how? Hesitatingly you pressed on the door bell, causing it to sing through his house. You heard someone descending the stairs and it made you more nervous. Taking a deep breath and breathing through your nostrils you calmed yourself down before Reiner opened the door, causing you to break down. “(N-Name)!” He grabbed you by the shoulders, pulling you into a hug. “Why’re you crying?”

All the guilt flushed into you as your conscience was stinging you. Pushing him away you shouted unintentionally, “Don’t! I need to tell y-you something!” You felt yourself being lifted off the ground. “Rei--ner...” Reiner carried you up to his room before setting you down on his bed as he pulled close his chair and sat on it opposite of you. You both sat in awkward silence and you knew you were meant to confess. However, you just sat their stoned cold.

“(Name),” Reiner started, “I’m so sorry.”

“Wha?” You blinked rapidly and he expected some aggravated response from you but to his surprise you just sat there looking at him.

So he continued, “If only I hadn’t pranked you over the past few years. None of this would’ve happened. It’s all my fault. I just wanted to get your attention but didn’t know how. (Name) I--”

“Stop it.” Your normal tone had returned. Reiner had recognised that tone as well. “Don’t fucking start Reiner. I’ve hated you since the day you pulled the duster prank on me. I brushed it off all the time because it wasn’t something trivial to fight over. But what you did to me this April Fools day was unforgivable.”

“What d-do you mean? You mean--?” He was slowly grasping the truth. He thought you had forgiven him. “Wha--?”

Closing your eyes and exhaling immensely, you spilled the truth, “Reiner, I played you. I’m not mentally ill or anything. I just wanted revenge. Fucking hell.”

“Y-You?” Reiner’s eyes widened as he recovered fast from his depressed state. 

You felt some excitation bloom in your heart and stomach. Something intensely sexual. Looking straight at him in the eyes you began reddening up for real now. “B-But I liked our--”

“You fucking played me?!” Reiner roared and you flinched. 

Snapping back to your usual self you countered, “It was because you were being a dick of an asshole!” You were back to normal. Everything was back to normal. Or was it? Ranting on you continued, “You made me do this! Like you said, if you hadn’t pranked me over the past years none of this would’ve happened! I wouldn’t have played TSUNDERE on you, you dumb fuck!” Unknown to you was the fact that you were slowly releasing tears and Reiner noticed. He had hurt you emotionally and made you do all this. “I-If you hadn’t done that,” you were hiccuping on your tears, “I wouldn’t have hurt you so badly. I, I liked our relationship over the past month. Making you suffer was enjoyable but, I can’t handle the stress it’s causing you.”

After your heated confession you placed both your hands on your face in shame. You were expecting the biggest humiliation ever. 

“Haha...” Reiner exhaled. You removed your hands and stared at the floor, thinking it was just him getting himself together. “Hahahaha...” You looked up this time and saw him smiling.

“Wha? R-Reiner, are you--?” 

“BAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” His voice boomed through his room and you were scared for a moment before he continued, breathless, “Oh fuck! Damn (Name)! Y-You, hahaha, you got me--hahahaha!”

“W-Wait, aren’t you mad or something?” You quirked a brow, wiping your tears.

“I would be but you’re too God damn good!” He replied. “God (Name), you got me big time bahaha! Shit Annie managed to convince me too. You two worked together? Hahaha! Best April Fools comeback that lasted for more than a month, fuck gahahaha!” He was clutching his stomach, trying so hard not to drop on the floor and roll.

You felt uncomfortable with the fact that Reiner was all normal and OKAY about it. “But, this is serious Reiner. I made you depressed.”

“Hmmm, yeah I was depressed because I thought I made you emotionally ill,” his serious tone reappeared. “But it’s alright. I mean, I’m glad you’re alright, really, (Name). I’m sorry. I just wanted you that’s all. I was being a fucking fool not to think of other alternatives.” Hearing him forgive you made you want to weep disgustingly. You were so cruel to him and here he forgave you. Why? 

“Reiner I--” you were going to punish yourself by ending your relationship, seeing it was for the better.

“But part of my depression was because you weren’t letting me fucking have sex with you, (Name),” Reiner admitted and your face flustered up. Was that part of why he felt sad? Well, fuck. You weren’t the expert at psychology but you sure did misconstrue his actual reason for that part of that stupid demeanor. Well, technically Krista did. “We’ve been a couple for over a month now and all you do is touch my dick. Fuck, I want to do so many dirty things to you. I fucking touch myself every night you know?!” He was saying with a coy smirk. The mental imagery of Reiner playing with himself over you made you feel sexually odd.

“Reiner,” you said with your normal voice and his smile dropped. “I fucking hate you.” You looked at him and smiled as you said those words before continuing with a laugh, “But that’s the reason why I love you. You damn fool.”

“H-Hey, stop fooling around. No more tsundere,” he smiled. “So does this mean, you’re mine?”

You stood up and sat on his lap, legs straddling around his waist. “Oh, we’ll see.” At that he attacked your lips as you tongued each other vigorously in competition. He groped your ass and you grinded his dick in reply, coaxing a long moan from him.

“F-Fuck (Name),” he was shaking under you. Reiner picked on your shirt and immediately, you threw it off and tossed it aside. He moved his hands around your back, unpinning your bra before asking you permission. “Can I?” You gave him a soft kiss, hands working on the buttons of his shirt as he fully removed your bra. Pulling his shirt over his shoulders you finally admired his toned body. Perhaps he wasn’t that bad. No, he was hot and you admitted the fact. Looking at his chest down to his abs and naval area you saw a line of stringed hairs emerging from his hard crotch close to his belly button. That turned you on. You never knew the boy whom you once despised was the right man for you. You felt his dick press harder on your entrance through your jeans. He was getting harder by the minute looking at your exposed breasts. “Fuck (Name) you are so fucking hot.”

“Shut up,” you swatted his hand from touching you there. “You horny stud.”

“Hey,” he smirked, “horny jocks like me love chicks with big ones y’know?” At that he thrusted up into you. Although your jeans were blocking the way you felt his dick slide onto your clit slightly. Seeing you jerk he laughed lightly, humming in satisfaction. 

“Reiner!” You slapped his arm, feeling nothing but muscle. Reiner stood with you still straddled around his hips as he shifted from his seat to his bed. Sitting down he went for your neck. “Y-You know?” You admitted, “I actually didn’t mind you flirting with me.”

“O-Oh?” His deep yet stuttering voice made you giggle. “So why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you were being a bloody dick about it, pranking me,” you added and he laughed. “All this to get my attention.” 

“Yep, because you were playing so hard to get,” he said as he kissed your collarbone. Before he could continue you pushed him until he fell onto his bed, with you sitting on top of him. “(N-Name)? What are you thinki--?” Before he could finish your fingers were already in his underwear, palming his crotch. “A-Ahh, f-fuc-ck!” 

“Oh? You’re all hard now?” You teased as you rubbed the head of his dick with your finger.

“S-Shit,” he exhaled, hands on your hips.

“Fufufu,” you giggled and it caught his attention as his flustered face snapped back at you. “I’m gonna do so many dirty things to you Reiner Braun.” 

“W-What?” He was trembling under your touch and it turned you on to see such a hulk submit to your authority. 

Releasing him you licked your fingers before continuing, “Hmmm, well, like, give you a blowjob, and stick you in me so I can ride you like my fucking stallion. Don’t worry, consider it a present to make up for all the shit we’ve been doing the past few years and up until now,” you leaned in to kiss him tenderly and you whimpered as he squeezed your breasts. “H-Hahh!”

“Well I’m gonna fuck you good tonight babe,” he smirked as he removed his pants fully. You likewise did the same until you were both naked. You positioned your head near his drippy thick cock. 

“Let’s get started then shall we?” You gave him the coyest smirk before pleasuring him. Placing your whole mouth over him he moaned in intense sexual exhilaration. You applied more suction and coiled your tongue around the head, licking off the clear liquid.

“F-Fuck (Name), keep going. S-Shit,” he was looking down at your head bobbing up and down. 

Finally releasing with a pop you saw the most flustered expression painted on his face. “Well come on!” You snapped him out a bit, “You gonna fuck me or what?” Immediately Reiner searched his night stand for a packet of condoms and a bottle of lubricant. Shuffling through his belongings like a maniac you giggled at his excited state, his cock still hard and pulsing upwards. Finally applying the lube on his dick and rolling the condom on he sat upright with inviting arms. You applied lube to your open areas before sitting on him. “First time?” You asked.

“Ah,” he replied. “You?”

You nodded in agreement and it made the both of you happy you could both lose it together. Once Reiner was fully in you you couldn’t wait any longer. All this taunting Reiner sexually made you want him. “Well? Don’t keep me waiting. A girl doesn’t like waiting you kno--” Without further haste Reiner thrusted violently into you, pounding your sweet spot perfectly. “H-Ha-a-aah--!” You screamed.

“Fuck (Name),” he was panting. “Fuck you feel so good.”

“Ha-ah, R-Reiner ahh!” You kept feeling his dick press against your sweet spot with every buck of his hips. “S-Stop R-Reiner haa-ah!”

Slowing down to a halt he asked a little worried, “(N-Name), is everything alright? Does it hurt?”

“Let me fucking ride you,” you hissed. At once you began bucking yourself on him. With his thick dick grazing that same spot over and over made you orgasm out loud. “H-Haah-aahh!”

“S-Shit (Name) you’re gonna make me c-co--,” Reiner tried warning you but you ignored him, instead, continuing to bounce on him. Deciding he had enough, he plunged upwards into you. “S-Shit I’m c-close!” You gave small circles of your hips against his cock, wringing a long moan from him. 

“Faster. Give it to me,” you demanded with audacity. With a more faster tempo, Reiner threw himself into you, as his skin slapped noisily against yours. “A-Ahh! F-Faster!” Without further letup, he picked up the pace. “H-Hah, Reiner I’m--!”

“Oh G-God (NAME)!” Reiner moaned as he continued pounding upwards into you. “Talk dirty to me babe.”

“Fucking fuck m-me Reiner,” you teased. “D-Don’t stop! Haaaaahh!”

“Ahhh-haaa-ah! Gonna fucking come!” Reiner growled and you kept grinding on him.

“M-Me too a-ahhh!” At that you came all over his dick as he ejaculated in the condom. But you felt his semen filling the condom while he was still in you. “F-Fu-aah!”

“S-Shit (Name),” he groaned before pushing you off of him so he could tie the condom and dispose of it. You laid down on his bed panting rapidly before Reiner topped your splayed out body, kissing your lips before asking permission to tongue you deeply. 

“What a screwed up school life we live...” you mused to yourself as you coiled your arms around Reiner’s neck. You obliged and the throughout the night you just kissed.

Bertolt had been wondering why his twin hadn’t returned home yet. 

 

“Have you managed to get in contact with (Name) or Reiner, Bertolt?” Krista walked up to ask your twin brother.

“I-I tried calling her cell last night but she didn’t pick up,” Bertolt nervously replied.

“Me t-too!” Krista added. “W-What happened?”

“(Name) said she was going to see Reiner. She seemed serious about it too,” Bertolt recalled.

“Oh no,” Krista was worried now. “Could they have--?” She knew you were going to confess to Reiner and he might’ve taken it the wrong way and hurt you. But that changed when,

“Mornin’ everyone!” Reiner’s deep and bright voice alerted everyone.

“R-Reiner!” Bertolt and the others were relieved he was alright and back to normal. From behind him you appeared. Bertolt rushed to you and embraced you, weeping bitterly, “(N-Name)! I thought something happened t-to you l-last night!”

“(Name)!” Krista ran up next to you. “So?”

Releasing Bertolt you patted his head and told him it was all good while giving Krista a wink. Then you patted Reiner’s arm to get his attention. “Hmm, what’s up babe?” He asked, leaning down to you. 

Pulling him down further you attached your lips passionately onto his as everyone looked on with surprise. You never kissed Reiner this way before. Releasing him you announced, “Reiner and I are lovers.”

“We’re more than lovers,” Reiner added with a coy smirk. 

“Babe!” You gently smacked his brawny arm with a giggle. Looking over to Annie she gave you a soft smile. “What he meant was that we’re genuine lovers now.”

“Fuck buddies!” Connie joked.

“Oi, you little shit c’mere!” At that Reiner darted towards him as he flew across the room in hot pursuit.

“So, it’s all good now?” Krista nudged you.

“Yeah, I love that jerk,” you replied with a soft laugh.

“He’s still an ass though,” Annie added.

“Well, at least he won’t prank me anymore, now that my attention is all his,” you finalised. Reiner glanced over to you briefly whilst having Connie in a head lock and you smiled gently at him, receiving the biggest dumb grin. “Dummy,” you giggled and the girls noticed.

Well, to find love you have to fool around a bit, don’t you?


End file.
